<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Rush by ZigZagSett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341596">No Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigZagSett/pseuds/ZigZagSett'>ZigZagSett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Drabble Collection, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Really just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigZagSett/pseuds/ZigZagSett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was no time limit, Nico thought contentedly. No lives to save, no villains to flee, no life-threatening circumstances. Moments of tranquility like this were hard to come by, he didn’t have many before Will came into his life.</i>
</p><p>A collection of Solangelo drabbles set in the year following Gaea's defeat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read <a href="https://myopinionhi.tumblr.com/post/622395368221655040/a-will-solace-character-analysis-the">this</a> on Tumblr and felt inspired to write something with this soft, relaxed and calm Will Solace! </p><p>I feel like in all of their appearances after the Blood of Olympus, Solangelo are very at peace with each other. They seem truly content together and to have a healthy relationship, which I really wanted to show in this. So, please enjoy some tooth-rotting fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks that followed Gaea’s defeat, Nico found himself spending more time with Will Solace. At first, he told himself it was mostly out of convenience. </p><p>Summer was ending: Percy and Annabeth had already returned to the city to spend more time with Percy’s family before senior year started, Jason and Piper left to begin their search for Leo Valdez, the Romans returned to Camp Jupiter. Nico remained.</p><p>To be honest, he didn’t have anywhere to go. His father hadn’t called him down to the Underworld to do errands for him. There was no impending mythological apocalypse, no monsters to slay, no hopeless crushes needed saving. So, Nico decided to wait in the peace and safety of Camp Half-Blood.</p><p>He was fine with spending most of his days at camp alone, used to it even. Nico spent his first days out of the infirmary practicing his combat skills, doing camp activities, eating full meals regularly (something he wasn’t used to, even before his five-day-long diet of only death pomegranate seeds).</p><p>In less than a week since his discharge, Will Solace approached him at dinner to check in with him. To ask him if he was eating well, resting well, taking care of himself. Will wasn’t forceful though, his voice was soft and respectful. </p><p>Nico pretended to grumble at the questions but, underneath the exasperation, it felt good that somebody was paying attention to him. </p><p>“Do you want to come with my cabin to the campfire?” Will asked, blue eyes hopeful. </p><p>Nico was taken aback, the last time he’d gone to the campfire after dinner was… before he knew his godly parent. Nonetheless, he found himself wanting to go. To sing cheesy songs and make s’mores, to bond with other campers. To not be alone anymore. So, he said yes.</p><p>-</p><p>After that, it was like a dam broke. Will and Nico did all their camp activities together. On days that Will had to work in the infirmary, Nico followed him around like his shadow, helping him with menial tasks or just providing conversation while he worked. </p><p>Nico found it strangely easy to open up to the Texas-born demigod. In a matter of weeks, he told Will about his past. About surviving in the Labyrinth on his own, discovering Camp Jupiter, entering Tartarus alone, being captured by the giants. He told Will about the people in his life—his father, who was pretty decent for a godly parent, about Percy and his crush on the son of Poseidon, about Hazel who was an amazing sister.</p><p>He even told Will about Bianca. What he could remember, what he was starting to forget. How he wanted to honor her memory, how he wanted to live a good life for the both of them. </p><p>Nico hid nothing, he told Will about all of it. Every time Will heard something new, he would just listen patiently and nod thoughtfully. Will didn’t tell Nico what he <i>should</i> do, or what he <i>needed</i> to do. Will didn’t try to convince Nico of anything, he just listened carefully. </p><p>And he listened to Will too. Will talked about missing Texas and being excited to see his mom again, about his health professions club at his high school. He liked Star Wars a lot (and just about lost his mind when Nico asked “You like a movie about a war between stars?”) </p><p>Will had his own insecurities—he talked about the lives he couldn’t save in the Battle of Manhattan, about being made the Apollo cabin counselor at such a young age and having to mature quickly in order to provide a support system for his siblings, about how he couldn’t understand why his father would give his favor to a descendent like Octavian.</p><p>Nico did not spare a single detail in his recollections, and from what he could tell Will was sharing as much as possible. These moments of trust became some of their deepest connections. </p><p>The healer quickly became one of Nico’s closest friends.</p><p>-</p><p>It was the last day of summer, only shortly after the giants were defeated. Campers began packing up to return to the mortal world. Only a small percentage of campers, those without homes or those for whom it would be too dangerous to return to the mortal world, would be staying for the rest of the year. </p><p>Nico sat on the lawn in front of Cabin Thirteen, feeling bummed because Will would be leaving today. Back to Texas, to his mortal friends and loving mother. </p><p>Even from where he was sitting, he could hear the various sounds of cabins being cleaned and campers packing. While Nico sat, he brushed his palms back and forth across the grass—feeling the soothing blades tickle his skin. </p><p>He pondered if he could visit Will. Maybe Will could introduce him to some of his friends. Though, how did Nico propose the idea without seeming like he was inviting himself over?</p><p>“Hey.” A voice interrupted Nico’s thoughts.</p><p>Nico glanced up and saw Will himself standing there, wearing the trademark orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Will’s smile radiated warmth like his father’s chariot in the sky. </p><p>“Hey,” Nico replied, giving Will a small smile. “Are you all packed yet?”</p><p>Will didn’t say anything for a moment, sitting down next to Nico in the grass. Their legs brushed for a moment, but Nico didn’t think too much of it. He found that he didn’t mind when Will touched him, oddly enough. </p><p>“I actually changed my mind.” Will said, softly. “I think I’m going to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, at least for this year.”</p><p>Nico’s head shot up to look at Will. </p><p>“Really?” Nico felt child-like excitement pumped into his veins, thinking about all the things that he and Will could do during the year. “Why’s that?”</p><p>Will looked at Nico. His eyes were probing, as if looking for the answer to Nico’s question. </p><p>“This summer, I met someone that I don’t want to leave just yet.” Will said, still not breaking eye contact with Nico.</p><p>“Oh.” Nico exhaled, suddenly breathless. <i>Me, he means me.</i> He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, and his smile widened to match Will’s radiant grin. “I don’t want you to leave yet, either.” </p><p>-</p><p>Nico was often asked which of Camp Half-Blood activities was his favorite. No, it wasn’t the rock-climbing lava wall, or sword fighting practice, or even arts and crafts. Nico’s favorite activity was canoeing. Not particularly because he loved water activities or he liked the physical labor involved, but because it had become one of his favorite date spots. The center of Canoe Lake was empty and had a natural beauty to it, with its small waves and shiny water reflecting the sunlight.</p><p>The only noises were the soft rocking of their canoe and the occasional sigh of contentment. Nico pressed featherlight kisses onto Will’s lips, chaste kisses that were scarcely more than their lips touching. Their pace was slow and soft. Nico wanted to freeze these moments in time. These were the memories that he wanted to look back fondly upon in old age. </p><p>After an indefinite amount of time of quiet kisses, the giggle of a lake naiad in the water nearby separated them. Nico leaned back and looked at his boyfriend, watching him give a goofy grin and a wave to the encroaching naiad—who was, in fact, only a few yards away. The naiad giggled again and ducked back underwater. </p><p>“It’s easy to forget we’re not alone out here,” Nico quietly broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them since he’d first rowed them out to the center of the lake.</p><p>“Quite easy.” Will murmured, taking the oars from Nico’s side of the canoe. While the blond-haired boy busied himself with rowing further from the docks, Nico lazily dipped his hand in the water and let himself feel the cold chill of October lake temperatures. It helped ground him in this moment, adding to the list of sensations that he wanted to keep in his mind.</p><p>Will stopped rowing, but the couple didn’t rush back to kissing. There was no time limit, Nico thought contentedly. No lives to save, no villains to flee, no life-threatening circumstances. Moments of tranquility like this were hard to come by, he didn’t have many before Will came into his life.</p><p>Nico supposed that was just one of the many positive influences Will has brought to him. Peace of mind, knowing how to be content, enjoying the smaller things like being alone (kind of) with your boyfriend in a pretty place.</p><p>-</p><p>On Nico’s birthday, Will arranged something small and quaint. He didn’t throw Nico a surprise party, he didn’t push Nico outside of his comfort zone. Will knew Nico had done a lot for others, but hardly ever did anybody ask him—<i>what do you want to do?</i></p><p>So, a week before Nico’s birthday, Will asked him just that. They had been lounging on Will’s bed in the Apollo cabin, when he decided to bring it up while soothingly rubbing Nico’s scalp.</p><p>(He swore that if you massaged Nico’s scalp long enough, he’d start purring like a cat.)</p><p>“I don’t know,” Nico said after a pause. </p><p>There was another moment of silence.</p><p>“Maybe a picnic with a few people would be nice.” Nico decided, quietly. It had been months since they started dating, and still there were sometimes moments where Nico seemed hesitant to want things for the sake of his own enjoyment.</p><p>Nico, like many demigods, had been forced to mature at an unhealthily young age. He didn’t have time to think about things like birthday parties or hobbies when constantly helping friends or fleeing monsters. Whenever presented with questions like these, Nico’s answers are always hesitant and cautious—as if there were a wrong answer.</p><p>Will felt a pang in his chest. He leaned forward and pressed a fleeting brush of his lips to Nico’s forehead. </p><p>“Ok,” Will replied simply. “Would you prefer to put it together yourself, or do you want me to help?”</p><p>A few more beats of silence.</p><p>“I wouldn’t complain if you planned it.” Nico answered, after turning to see if he could gleam a hint of the ‘right answer’ from Will’s expression. </p><p>Will nodded, mentally compiling the list of people to invite. <i>Jason, Hazel, Reyna, Percy…</i></p><p>“Alrighty,” Will chuckled.</p><p>-</p><p>The entire train ride to Austin, Will chattered a mile a minute about his mother. In fact, it seemed like the closer that they got to Texas, the more Will babbled. </p><p>“It’s been over a year since I last saw Ma’! She took a week out of her busy tour schedule to drop me off at Camp.” Will sighed, his eyes distant and his voice dreamy. “We took her old Chevrolet Silverado up to Long Island, just the two of us. She found this restaurant in New Jersey with absolutely <i>killer</i> milkshakes—now, as an aspiring doctor, I wouldn’t condone drinking pure sugar but…” </p><p>Nico didn’t mind at all though, Will’s voice had a healthy and youthful vibrato to it. He was content to hold his boyfriend’s hand and listen to the texture of his voice for the entire train ride. </p><p>Besides, it was clear that Will was a mama’s boy. Nico found it adorable. He had been hesitant when Will suggested visiting Austin before Camp Half-Blood began summertime activities in full swing, but hearing Will talk about his home and his mother made him curious.</p><p>He also felt honored that Will wanted him to meet his mother. A younger Nico might’ve dug his heels into the ground and refused because opening up to new people scared him. This Nico had been with Will for almost a year, and he’d only grown more fond of his boyfriend with time. Part of him was excited even, to meet Will’s mother, the woman who raised such a golden-hearted boy.</p><p>It did intimidate him a little when Will told him that his mother was a big star in the alt-country music scene. Apparently, it was how she got Apollo’s attention. Nico didn’t recognize the name ‘Naomi Solace’, but there were a lot of names he didn’t recognize nowadays. Will still hadn’t forgiven him for the infamous Star Wars Incident.</p><p>After walking out of the Amtrak station in the sweltering Texas June heat, Will grabbed Nico’s hand again and started tugging him to the street.</p><p>“My house is only a few blocks away! Ma’ said she’d be making us some of her godly lemonade. Ambrosia tastes just like Ma’s lemonade to me.” Will’s cheeks cutely dusted pink a bit after sharing a detail like that, his grip tightening slightly on Nico’s hand while he almost skipped up the sidewalk. </p><p>Will’s childhood home was smaller than Nico would imagine for a popular musician’s house. It was only one story, with a small lawn that had overgrown grass. Will bounded up the steps and let himself inside.</p><p>“Ma’! We’re here!” He cheerfully called.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Ma’?” Will asked, projecting his voice at a higher volume.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Will’s brows knitted together in confusion, scanning the house. A note sat on the kitchen counter, written in messy handwriting:</p><p>
  <i>Will</i>
</p><p><i>My manager said there was an opening in Primavera Sound’s lineup, and it would be important for me to target the younger demographic more. He absolutely insisted that I go.</i>

<i>I’m sorry. In times like these, I wished I could call you. I’m truly sorry, my son. I’ve missed you so dearly. I’ll be back in Austin on June 7th, if you’re still here. I would’ve loved to meet Nico, and I’m sure I will some day.</i>

<i>With all the love in my heart,</i></p><p>
  <i> Ma </i>
</p><p>Will finished reading it, and sat down hard on the tile floor of the kitchen. All of the energy he was vibrating with seemed to have fled. He hung his head in his hands, sighing to himself. </p><p>Nico paused to read the note himself, confused by Will’s reaction. When the understanding dawned on him, he sat down next to his boyfriend.</p><p>Nico put a hand on Will’s back, rubbing soothingly. They didn’t say anything for several minutes. Nico was waiting for Will to say something, but Will seemed to offer nothing up.</p><p>“You know, my father would probably love meeting you.” Nico broke the silence, half-joking. </p><p>Will’s shoulders shook a bit with a chuckle, and Nico silently celebrated.</p><p>“Would he threaten my soul with eternal damnation if I hurt you?” Will asked, his question followed by what sounded suspiciously like a sniffle.</p><p>“Probably,” Nico’s lips quirked upwards. “Last time I spoke to him, he called you my ‘glow-y boyfriend.’ So, there’s that.”</p><p>Will chuckled again.</p><p>“After finding out my demigod identity, a part of me always wished the world would know me as ‘Will, Son of Naomi’.” Will said, removing his face from his hands and staring at the oven door. “My mom was like a superhero when I was in middle school. She was working constantly to support her music career and taking care of me at the same time, all alone.”</p><p>“Until recently, I’d never even <i>met</i> Apollo. He never packed my lunches or talked to me when I was confused about my sexuality.” Will’s voice took a bitter tone. “The sun, archery, poetry… none of that seemed cool at all in comparison to my mom.”</p><p>His boyfriend’s eyes widened and he glanced around the room frantically, as if worried Lester Papadopoulos’s godly form would appear and smite his son in that moment. </p><p>“I was really excited for you two to meet.” Will said, a bit wistfully. “The two most important people in my world.”</p><p>Nico continued rubbing circles into Will’s back, before reaching around him to pull Will in for a hug.</p><p>“I want to meet your mother too.” Nico confessed. “To be entirely honest, I’ve wanted to meet your mother since I became friends with you.”</p><p>Will’s gaze turned to Nico, curious.</p><p>“Your mother raised <i>you</i>, one of the most selfless and caring people I’ve met.” Nico stated proudly. “<i>You</i> have saved countless lives before even finishing high school, and have been a positive influence on myself—inspiring me to mature and grow as a person. I think, if I were Naomi, I would much rather prefer the title ‘Naomi, Mother of Will’, to ‘Naomi, Billboard Chart-Topper’.” </p><p>Will’s eyes got misty, and he closed them to take a couple deep breaths. Nico leaned forward and placed a kiss on each eyelid, earning a giggle from Will.</p><p>“We’ll make the most of it while we’re here, alright?” Nico asked, softly. “We can watch that movie about the stars.”</p><p>“Star Wars,” Will supplied with an eye-roll.</p><p>“That,” Nico chuckled. “Maybe we can meet a few of your high school friends? You can show me around Texas. No adult supervision.” </p><p>Nico wiggled his eyebrows in what was an attempt to be a suggestive gesture, but Will just laughed and grabbed Nico’s hand to give it a squeeze.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course,” his boyfriend sniffled again. “Let’s make the best of it, then.”</p><p>After picking themselves up off the kitchen floor, Will went about preparing the house for their stay. He opened windows, handed Nico a cobweb duster and pointed vaguely around the common areas, and started wiping down the kitchen with Clorox wipes.</p><p>They stopped their work about fifteen minutes in when Will gasped. </p><p>Naomi Solace had left some of her tantalizing lemonade in the fridge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Solangelo means a lot to me! I used to love Riordanverse as a kid, and especially as a young gay boy discovering his sexuality—I would’ve loved to see Nico become a happy and fulfilled person. I’m still grateful Rick wrote their relationship into canon. I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>If you want to chat, feel free to reach out on <a href="https://twitter.com/ZigZagSett">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>